A-List
''Big Daddy: A-List is the first game in the Big Daddy series and is hosted by Lachie and Kate. Big Daddy is a Big Brother style game hosted exclusively through Skype and Tumblr. It is based on the television series Big Brother US/Canada/UK, and involves 16-20 contestants battling it out for first place and the $100 cash prize. A-List, Season One, premiered on July 6th, 2018. The blog can be found 'here. '''Hosts 'The Twists' Weekly Status -''' Each week the top scorer would become the Socialite, while the next 3 highest scorers would become part of the A-List, granting them safety for the week. The remainder of the house would be known as part of the D-List and would be eligible for nomination & eviction. '''Halfway House - Three houseguests (Bryan, Dom, and Jake) were kept in sequester, hidden from the house. At the end of week 2, the three would compete in a competition, allowing one of them entry into the game. Dom won and entered the house week 3 with immunity. Halfway House II - During week 7, it was announced that the five lowest placing players in the HOH competition would become the week's potential nominees, granting the rest of the house safety. In addition, the pre-jury would also compete, where the top three scorers would be presented an opportunity to return to the game. Blake re-entered the house. Drag Week - Week 8 became Drag Week, where each person was put into a duo and assigned a genre of music to perform a lipsync to. The winning duo would choose one person between themselves to become the HOH, and would then be forced to nominate another duo for eviction. Rewind Button '-' 'A mysterious button was hidden on the blog, and was discovered by Randy during week 11. He decided to press the button, which subsequently resulted in the cancellation of the eviction and reset the entire week back to the start. 'Houseguests 'Halfway House' 'Voting History' 'Weekly Ranking' 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Bryce - 8 *Alivia - 6 *Dom - 6 *John - 6 *Bodhi - 4 *Nicklas - 4 *Randy - 4 *Chandler - 3 *Matt - 3 *Asya - 2 *Matthew - 2 *Blake - 1 HOH Wins *Alivia - 3 *Randy - 3 *Bodhi - 2 *Bryce - 2 *Dom - 2 *John - 2 *Nicklas - 2 *Matthew - 1 POV Wins *Bryce - 5 *Alivia - 2 *Bodhi - 2 *Dom - 2 *John - 2 *Matt - 2 *Blake - 1 *Chandler - 1 *Matthew - 1 Times Nominated *Bodhi - 5 *John - 5 *Bryce - 4 *Matt - 4 *Addilyn - 3 *Blake - 3 *Dom - 3 *Randy - 3 *BC - 2 *Alivia - 2 *Chandler - 2 *Kelsey - 2 *Matthew - 2 *Michael - 2 *Nicklas - 2 *Asya - 1 *Eva - 1 *Gage - 1 *Jose - 1 *Julia - 1 *Nick - 1 Votes Cast Against *Kelsey - 15 *Matt - 14 *John - 13 *Addilyn - 12 *Nick - 12 *Blake - 10 *Dom - 10 *Gage - 9 *Eva - 8 *Matthew - 7 *Michael - 7 *Asya - 5 *BC - 5 *Nicklas - 2 *Alivia - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Bryce - 1